The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger
The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1 is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. this episode marks for the return of Zamasu. Summary With the future in great danger, The Data Squad Rangers has to help Emerl's future counterpart and his team of Time Patrol Power Rangers to save it from all evil. Plot Olympia's Warning to Diantha/Seeing the Black Shadow Ranger The episode starts at Anistar City's Gym in the Kalos Region, Olympia warns Diantha of an incoming crisis from the future, Sensing the "black flames" will pull everyone inside those flames. Diantha is also told Robbie Diaz and his team will play a major part in that crisis and asks what are the "deep black eyes" Olympia was referring to. Olympia shows an image of a Pokémon, Which Diantha identifies as the Black Shadow Ranger. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Helping Twilight out/Robbie and Serena babysit Flurry Heart Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Robbie Diaz along with Serena were helping Twilight Sparkle babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were working at Crystal Prep Academy. Emerl and the other Rangers trained to fight/Palutena checks on her Rangers At Cyberspace, Emerl and the other Rangers trained to fight and protect the Earth from Dr. Eggman. Just as their training goes on, Palutena came to check on them to see how they're doing. Cindy's first time in training/Score one for Emerl and Cindy Then, Cindy Vortex did a wonderful job at training for the very first time. With that don, She and Emerl made a very great team keeping their scores up. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Palutena reveals a prophecy of the Black Shadow Ranger/Emerl is the one ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Speedway Racer Rangers Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini Force Rangers Digi-Destined Glitter Force Team Mentors Data Squad *Palutena *Pit Speedway Racers *Smokey *Louise Nash *Junior Moon *River Scott *Bridgette *Buster Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Goku and Vegeta *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Finn McMissile, Siddeley, Francesco Bernoulli, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy and Dr. Damage *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie, Sparky, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Bulldog, Bravo, Echo and Franz aka Fligenhosen *Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie and the Smokejumpers (Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche and Pinecone) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Professor Z *Master Frown and Brock Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart Trivia *In this episode, Twilight discovers that Emerl is the Black Shadow Ranger and helps him learn to control his Black Shadow form. *This marks the first and full appearance of Sue Morris as the Female Black Data Squad Ranger and Shadow the Hedgehog as the Talon Ranger. Transcript *The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5